230
As Victoria and Burke search for Maggie, Willie betrays Barnabas and suffers gravely for it. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. Nighttime has come to Collinwood, and with the encroaching darkness, wisps of fog have blown in from the sea; fog that is difficult to penetrate, fog that can hide many secrets. Far away from Collinwood the approach of darkness has meant the beginning of a night of terror for one man, for a young girl has mysteriously and unexplainably disappeared. Sam has just discovered that his daughter, Maggie, has disappeared. Joe Haskell arrives at the Evans cottage along with Burke and Victoria. They talk about Maggie's recent illness and wonder where she could be. Meanwhile, a disheveled Maggie wanders about in a daze through the gravestones at Eagle Hill Cemetery. Act I Since Sam has already contacted the Sheriffs' department, he, Joe and Burke decide to help the deputies hunt for Maggie, leaving Victoria at the cottage should Maggie return. Some time later, Willie arrives at the cottage with a message from Barnabas for Sam. Victoria tells Willie that Maggie is missing. Willie gets a nervous look upon his face and leaves in a hurry. At the same time, a zombie-like Maggie continues to wander through the fog-shrouded cemetery while a dog howls. Act II Willie anonymously calls the Evans cottage from a public pay telephone. Disguising his voice, he warns Victoria that Maggie is in great danger. He further tells her where she can be found before hanging up. Victoria tries to call the Sheriff's office, but gets no answer. She starts to go by herself, but just then Burke returns and Victoria tells him about the phone call. She insists on going with him to search the graveyard. There, Barnabas steps out of the fog and approaches Maggie grinning maniacally, fangs bared. Act III Barnabas tells Maggie they must go somewhere else. As she obediently takes his outstretched hand, Willie arrives and warns Barnabas that the police and Sam Evans know where Maggie is. Barnabas suspects Willie of treachery and pulls Maggie to him, but it's too much, and she faints. The voices from the search party come closer and Willie pressures Barnabas to leave before they are discovered. Barnabas is forced to flee and leave Maggie behind. Burke and Victoria scour the graveyard. Victoria finds Maggie's shoe and soon after, discovers the young woman passed out among the graves. Burke and Victoria revive her, but a weak and confused Maggie has no idea why she is in a graveyard. Burke believes he sees a shadow skulking through the bushes and walks off to investigate. Barnabas and Willie retreat to the secret room in the Collins family mausoleum. Burke searches the main chamber of the crypt, going directly to the secret door and shining his flashlight on the lion's head that conceals the opening mechanism, but of course finds nothing out of the ordinary. Barnabas and Willie listen tensely on the other side of the thick stone slab. Burke returns to Victoria and a weak and confused Maggie, whom he carries out of the graveyard. Act IV Barnabas interrogates Willie and suspects that Willie warned everyone where they could find Maggie, savagely beating Willie with the end of his cane. Burke and Victoria bring Maggie back to the Evans cottage. They lay her down on the couch, and Maggie begins complaining that she is unable to breathe. Burke loosens the scarf from her neck - despite her hysterical protests before she faints - revealing two small puncture marks on her jugular vein. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: You're a bad liar, Willie. You told them. You must have told them. You must have betrayed me. You shouldn't have done that, Willie. That means I'm going to have to punish you. I must teach you your lesson, Willie. You'll never betray me again! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * David Ford as Sam Evans * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * First episode to show vampire bite marks. * The closing credit scrawl is off track and shifts from left to right while overlaid on the production still. This is because the credits are printed on the outside of a "drum" which is rotated in front of another camera and superimposed onto the still via , the camera was obviously being moved slightly while the drum was rotating. * The ground at Eagle Hill Cemetery is obviously constructed out of pieces of fabric; as Victoria pulls a piece of the fabric back with her shoe at one point. Story * Barnabas punishes Willie for betraying Maggie's location with a severe beating; this act earns Barnabas' cane the nickname "Willie-beater" amongst fans. * TIMELINE: 8pm: Victoria at the Evans cottage. 9pm: Willie arrives at Evans cottage. 9:10pm: Willie phones Victoria. ** In 227, Barnabas promises Sam that they will take the next night, the night of the events in this episode, completely off, so that Sam will continue working long enough for Barnabas to attack Maggie. However, when Willie shows up at the Evans cottage, it is with a message to delay Sam from leaving to go to the Old House to work on the portrait until after midnight. Bloopers and continuity errors * The shadow from the camera falls across Alexandra Moltke as she is sitting on the sofa at the Evans cottage. * When Willie hangs up the phone, Victoria's voice can be still heard. * Burke steps away in the graveyard when he sees something moving. Mitchell Ryan mistakenly says "I'll be gone in a second" when he should have said "I'll be back in a second". External links Dark Shadows - Episode 230 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 230 - The Transylvania Twist0230